


Women in Love

by Maygra



Series: Unfinished Business [11]
Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maygra/pseuds/Maygra
Summary: Done for Bethbethbeth 2 minute challenge based on book titles.Fandom:  The Fast & The FuriousCharacters:Dom (Mia)Rating:All Audiences(284 words)Please do not archive or post without permission. The characters and situations presented inThe Fast and The Furiousare the property of Universal Studios. This is an amateur fan work. No copyright infringement is intended, nor profit made.send feedback toMaygra





	Women in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Bethbethbeth 2 minute challenge based on book titles.  
> Fandom: The Fast & The Furious  
>  **Characters:** Dom (Mia)  
>  **Rating:** All Audiences   
> (284 words)  
> Please do not archive or post without permission. The characters and situations presented in **_The Fast and The Furious_** are the property of Universal Studios. This is an amateur fan work. No copyright infringement is intended, nor profit made. 
> 
> send feedback to ****[Maygra](mailto:maygra@bellsouth)

**Women In Love**  
**by Maygra**  
  

He'd seen that look on his sister's face before; the smile she got when something or someone made her incredibly happy. How it reached all the way to her eyes, made them bright and warm. He had mixed feelings about that look most of the time. He wanted Mia to be happy, wanted her to find someone that would make her happy, would let her spin her life away from his to be more of her own. 

Most of the time. 

Other times, the thought of not having his sister as close as she was now, not sharing a house, their lives, never far from each other -- the loss of that seemed like something he might not be able to deal with very well. 

She'd dated -- of course she had. She was beautiful and smart and together \-- any guy who _didn't_ want to date her had something seriously wrong with him. And if they couldn't stand up to Dom's glares and his gruffness, they'd be no good for her anyway. 

But never, never had he seen her like this. This smile was different This look in her eyes was serious. This guy might well be the **_one_** and he wasn't at all intimidated by Dom's looks or his rep. 

He wanted Mia to be happy. He really did. And Mia wanted Dom to be happy above all else -- to find someone, something, that would last, that could stand up to and with him. 

He wanted to be happy too and wouldn't it just be the case that on the twisted, fucked-up path his life had taken, that he'd find himself falling in love with the same man his sister had? 

~end~

8/24/2005  



End file.
